Dragon of Dragons
by Akujiki
Summary: Duncan Rosenblatt was having a normal childhood. Having to grow up with bullies, weird skin problems, puberty, and his dad being out of the picture. Yup couldn't be any more normal... except for the fact that his skin is orange and scaly, he eats coal for lunch, and that his dad is a 300 foot fire breathing dragon. Yea, just the life of a normal teenager. rated M just to be safe
1. Chapter 1: The new kid

**Recently, I've been reading a lot of Highschool DxD crossovers. Some of them intrigued me, some didn't. I also got a google lay gift card for christmas and I decided to buy an old movie i watched years ago, Firebreather. I have to say that i liked the newer Duncan compared to the one in the comics. I looked up firebreather and was a bit surprised that there was barely any fics for it. So, I decided to write one myself. This will follow both storylines of the firebreather movie and highschool dxd. I made Duncan the same age as Rias and Akeno mainly because it will give me an easier time with when they're in class. In case you're wondering, Duncan is taking Issei Hyoudou's place in this universe and only major characters in family matters will be there as well. Now, let's begin.**

**Duncan POV**

My name is Duncan Xerxes Absalom Belphegor Gressil Pythius Wu Fan Cassius Draco Draconus Quetzelcoatl Gondwana Mjarl Khan Belloc-Rosenblatt Jr. I know, it's a mouthful, blame my dad for that. I guess you could say my life is that of a normal teenager, like having to deal with bullies, skin problems, puberty, and my dad is never , pretty normal… except for the fact that my skin is orange, my body is becoming scaly, and on top of that, my dad is a 300 foot fire breathing dragon.

It all started 17 years ago. It was the last day of the war between humans and the giant monsters, kaiju. To many, it was a high point in our history. But to me, it's more than just history, it's family history. While everyone was running away trying to escape, my mom was the only one to step forward. People say that her bravery is what saved Tokyo that day, saved everything. This is also the day that my mom met my dad, Belloc, king of the kaiju. We've had to move pretty much all across the world due to the problems my dad caused trying to find me. But today is a new day, and for me it means another dreadful day at a new school.

**Normal POV**

"Maybe i should skip. Nothing says freak like coal for lunch." Duncan said as he was currently putting on the school uniform for Kuoh Academy. He was transferred into a new school this year, which had also been an all girls school until the year prior. The uniform consisted of a black school jacket, black jeans, and a white button up shirt. He was, at the moment having trouble putting on his tie. "Grrr, stupid tie! Why do why do we need to wear a uniform again?" His mother, Margaret, came out of the kitchen with a bowl of charcoal and placed it on the table.

"You're not a freak, Duncan, just different." She went over to the fridge and poured a glass of orange juice.

"Get real mom. I eat coal. And my skin? You can call it pumpkin, you can call it tangerine, or burnt sienna, but let's face it. It's orange." He gave up with the tie and grabbed the bowl of coal.

"And "orange" you just adorable?" she giggled. "Duncan, this is a new school, not an execution. Just try to socialize, make some friends, and-"

"And stop getting into fights." He sighed as he stood up, "But they're the ones who start it! Jerks are instinctively drawn to me, like… homing pigeons!"

"Duncan, you're a 16 year old boy like every other guy in your class, and every kid has problems of their own. so if you can just get along with people and keep your temper, everything's going to be just fine."

"Message received." he said sarcastically. he grabbed his bag and lunch and proceeded out the door.

"And Duncan…" he turned around to see his mom flash him the rock on devil horns. He did the same.

"I love you too, mom."

"Actually, that time it was "rock on"." He sighed as he exited the door. He walked along the road and proceeded to kick a nearby can. He sighed as he gave it a hard kick. The can flew through the air and bounced off a mailbox and into someone's windshield, causing the car alarm to go off.

"Uh-oh." He ran as fast as he could down the road until he reached the corner until he saw something that made him stop. In front of him was a beautiful girl who was wearing the girls uniform for Kuoh academy. Duncan had seen his fair share of pretty girls in his life, but she was gorgeous. Her figure was amazing, she had soft, creamy white skin, and ample breasts, but what stood out to him the most was her scarlet red was too lost in thought to notice that she was already gone. He shook his head and proceed to school.

When the school came into view, he was amazed. The buildings where extravagant, the courtyards where massive, and what Duncan liked the most, it was crawling with girls. He sighed though, knowing most of these girls wouldn't give the time to even look at him twice. As he continued to walk, he could hear a lot of whispers being directed toward him thanks to his dragon like hearing.

"Who's that guy? I've never seen him before."

"I don't know, but he looks kinda weird."

"He has orange skin?"

"I heard he was transferred here because he was kicked out of many other schools."

"I don't know what you guys are talking about, he looks nice to me… and handsome."

On that last comment, he turned to try and see who said that but ended up walking into someone and they both fell to the ground. "Hey! You're so… so-" He got another look at who he ran into and froze. it was the girl from this morning, and he was currently on top of her. He blushed and shot up, offering a hand to her. "Um, I- uh, I'm really sorry about that. I should have been watching where i was going." She opened her eyes and he sa that they were a beautiful shade of green. She smiled and grabbed his hand and he helped her up.

"It's alright, i wasn't paying attention either. So, you like to be on top, huh?" she giggled. His orange skin turned a dark red and e was blushing like crazy. "I um, uh I -what?" She began to laugh.

"I was just joking… or was I?" She smirked as she proceeded to walk to class until she turned back to him. "By the way, my name is Rias." She gave him a wave and headed off. the bell rang nearby and he began t shake his head and head to his class.

**With Rias**

Her suspicions were correct, there was something off about that guy, something powerful, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"So, had fun back there?" She heard from behind, she turned to see a petite girl with black hair and glasses over her violet eyes leaning up against one of the pillars of the school. "Good day, Rias." Rias smiled at her old friend

"Good day, Sona." Her name was Sona Sitri, currently the head of student council.

"It's not like you to do something like that… Unless it was planned. I understand though, i could feel him when he stepped foot onto school grounds. His name, if I recall, is Duncan Rosenblatt, class 2-C. Same class as you."

'Rosenblatt? Where have I heard that name before...' Rias thought. "Whatever you're planning to do with him, act quickly. It won't be long until others begin to notice something off about him." Sona gave her one last look before walking off to her class.

**Class 2-C**

Rias had reached class on time and took her seat behind an old friend of her's, Akeno Himejima. She had long black hair tied with an orange bow into a ponytail, her eyes were a dark violet color, and she had a buxom figure. Both of them were part of Kuoh Academy's two great ladies. A lot of the boys at school sought after them for their amazing looks, but they never went out with any of them.

"My my Rias, I never expected you to be so forward, especially with a new student." Akeno whispered. "Where your suspicions about him correct though?" Rias nodded.

"There is something strange about him, it feels powerful, but it also feels untapped." She couldn't quite put her finger on it, and what was with his last name? Rosenblatt, she knew she had heard it before, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Her train of thought was broken, though, once the teacher walked in.

"Good morning class." She said.

"Good morning." they responded.

"Now, as many of you may already know, we have a new student joining us here today." The class was filled with hushed whispers.

"A new student?"

"Who could it be?"

"I wonder if it's that guy I saw earlier today."

"I hope it's a girl!"

"Now, now class. Settle down. He's recently moved here from America, so i would like you to treat him with utmost respect." Once the class had quieted down, she grabbed the student's information off her desk. "I'd like to ask the whole class to give a warm welcome to Duncan Xerxes Absalom Bel-Belphegor Gressil Pythius Wu Fan-" The class erupted with laughter as she tried to pronounce the long name until the door opened.

Uh, yeah, just "Duncan" is fine, Ms. Yamamoto." The whole class's attention was focused now on the new student. Many were shocked to say the least. He had slick blonde hair, a tall and somewhat muscular physique, and dark brown eyes. But what they were more focused on was his orange and somewhat scaly skin.

"Oh, alright Mr. Rosenblatt. You can take a seat. But before that, do any of you have questions?" When they heard his last name, many of them were shocked

"Excuse me, is your last name really Rosenblatt?" Akeno asked as she stood up. Duncan nodded. "Is your mother's name Margaret?" Again, he nodded. The class was now in an uproar.

"Whoa man, your mom was the woman who saved Tokyo?!"

"The woman who faced down Belloc?"

"Wow! Your mom really is brave!"

Duncan smiled a bit. He remembered the story's he would hear about his mom and how brave she was. Maybe they could overlook his looks with this kind of recognition.

"Alright class that's enough. Now, Mr. Rosenblatt, your seat is over there by Miss Gremory." She pointed. He turned and was a bit surprised to see the same girl from this morning waving to him. He waved back and took his seat.

After his first class, Duncan couldn't feel any happier. Many of the student's overlooked his "skin condition" and asked him a lot about his life in America. Though many of the students were nice, there were still a lot who gave him nasty looks, but they were mostly jealous guys since many of the girls began to like him. He checked his schedule for his next class and smirke at who he saw as his next teacher.

"Well well well. Looks like you're a gym teacher now, Barnes."

**Gym**

"Alright ladies, line up. I'm your new gym teacher. You can call me coach Barnes. Or, once you come to 'love' me "Blitz"." Coach Barnes was a tall man, with stark white hair, blue eyes and a muscular physique. He was currently wearing a Blue tracksuit and had a dodgeball in his arms

"Hey 'Blitz', I was wondering when I would run into you. Gym teacher? That's your cover? Really? You're coming down in the world since the last school." Duncan said as he approached him.

"The whole vice principal thing really cramped my style. I could anly yell at the kids. Here, i could get a lot more physical." Barnes said as he hit Duncan's stomach with a dodgeball. "Hurry up and get to your team. We're playing some dodgeball today."

As soon as Barnes blew the whistle, both teams ran for the dodgeballs. Most of Duncan's team was out within seconds of the game starting. 'Glad to see they are making this game "fair".' Duncan thought. Soon, he was the only one left standing.

"Well, would you look at that, the freak is the only one left." One of the jocks, Troy, said. "I heard that you're quite the charmer, seeing as how you have most of the girls talking about you. I even heard that You've caught the attention of one of our great ladies." He picked up some of the nearby dodgeballs. "Well guys? Why don't we teach this "casanova" a lesson?" Many of them began to cheer. Duncan smirked as he saw the clear disadvantage… for them.

"Give it your best shot." He replied. Many of them had scowl on their faces and began to open fire with the nearby dodgeballs. Duncan's reflexes kicked in and he caught two dodgeballs and used them to deflect every one that came at him. Everyone, save for Barnes, was stunned. It wasn't until Troy told his team to spread out that anyone moved. Duncan kept a watchful eye and they opened fire once again. He began to deflect every ball thrown at him back at the opposing team, knocking each of them back. Troy roared with anger and threw one more at him with all his strength. Everyone stopped completely as Duncan **caught** the ball aimed towards his face between the other two he already had.

"No way." Troy whispered. Duncan's team erupted with laughter as they finally had someone beat Troy. They began to cheer Duncan on. Duncan smirked at their surprised faces and began to dribble all three at the same time. The remaining members of the other team spread out leaving Troy in the middle. Troy took his stance, waiting for him to make a move. Duncan threw with all his strength at Troy but he missed as Troy jumped over the ball. Quickly, Duncan spun and launched another one at Troy's face, knocking him into the basketball fell to the ground with a grunt of pain and began to try and stand, only for two dodgeballs to land on his looked up with a dazed look to see Duncan laughing as he threw one more ball at him. Troy cowered, but the ball never came. He opened his eyes to see coach Barnes looking down on him with the dodgeball in his hands.

"Troy! Catch with your hands, not your face!" Barnes yelled at him. The entire gym roared with laughter as Duncan's team headed back to the locker rooms.

"Wow Duncan! That was amazing back there! I've never seen anyone do stuff like that before!" One of his teammates praised him.

"Yea man! Where did you learn to do stuff like that?"

Duncan shrugged, "I've had to learn to deal with bullies a lot as a kid. I just finally had enough and began to work harder." They all thanked him, but proceeded to move as they saw Troy head their way.

"Get lost losers." Troy said, they all stood by Duncan until he raised his arms, telling them to go. They left quickly, leaving Duncan surrounded by Troy's goons.

"You know what happens now?" Troy threatened. Duncan smirked as he finished tying his shoelaces.

**(This is pretty much the chase scene that happened in the movie but some of the things are different, so you can just watch it if you want)**

"Well, traditionally, this is where i hand you your meat. All nice and on a slab." Duncan said as Troy's goons began to chuckle. "But I pretty much promised my mom I wouldn't fight, so… later!" They dove for him but he propelled himself over them. He quickly ran to the doors to the gym and pushed them open. He ran in and threw and kicked some of the dodgeballs back at them but they dodged most of them. He picked one more up and with a look of rage on his face, he aimed it at them. They each cowered, fearing to get hit, but it never came. They looked back up to see that he faked it and was running to a nearby wall. He climbed up and jumped back to the basketball hoop and used the hoops height to get on top of the wall. He ran along the wall and jumped out into the courtyard where the girls were currently exercising. He looked back to see them running through the doors and that they were gaining on him. saw the girls running the track and proceeded to run along side them. He smirked as some of them gasped and stopped as he ran towards his coach. "Hey "Blitz"!" he laughed as his coach turned and watched him run into the main building. He proceeded to run up the stairs, only for two of the goons to block quickly leaped over the side and climbed around them and proceeded to run towards the library. He saw the nearby classroom doors open and a cart full of books being pushed out. He hopped over it and propelled himself towards a nearby banner where he swung and flew through the air grabbing a nearby pole and flinging himself to the library entrance. he quickly hopped onto the top of the bookshelves and slid down the stairs. He hopped across the tables and used one of the hanging lights to swing up to a nearby window. He smirked at the jocks and proceeded to run. Duncan made a mistake though as he ran into the cafeteria. he looked for an exit but found none. He heard the doors open behind him and to see none other than Troy standing behind him.

"You don't want to fight me." Duncan warned. Troy smirked and cracked his knuckles. "Don't worry, it's not going to be a fight. Just a beatdown." Duncan was breathing heavily and if anyone payed close attention, his eyes changed from a soft brown into that of a reptiles yellow eye. Troy cocked back his arm and was about to punch.

"**LEAVE ME ALONE!**" Duncan roared. fire began to shoot out of his mouth and covered the nearby floor. Troy cowered in fear as his eyebrows were singed.

"Oh forget this!" Troy yelled. He was quickly knocked down by a blue blur and looked up to see Barnes covering Duncan's mouth.

"Holy hello kid! Way to keep a low profile." Barnes said as he stepped on one of the nearby flames.

"He-he breathed fire! What the hell is he!?" Troy screamed.

"Get to class now, or you're expelled!" Barnes yelled. Troy let out one more scream then ran out the cafeteria. Barnes shook his head. "I don't get paid enough for this." He grabbed Duncan and proceeded out the cafeteria. Everyone in the cafeteria was gone… except for two green eyes that watched the whole thing.

**In the courtyard 2 minutes ago**

Rias was currently running with her class on the track. She was thinking back t what she had learned earlier. When Akeno mentioned Duncan's mother, she remembered the stories she heard when she moved to japan about a brave young woman who stood up against the most feared creatures on the planet. Her train of thought was soon broken when she heard gasps. She looked up and was shocked to see Duncan running through the field with what looked like 8 guys running after him. She smiled 'what are you up to now?' she wondered. She quickly hid from the others and proceeded to enter the main building. She was amazed as she saw Duncan free running through the school trying to escape the jocks. She tried to follow them, but eventually lost sight of them, she then heard screams from the library and ran towards the entrance and watched as Duncan leapt out of one of the windows. all of the guys who were following him except for Troy had slipped down the stairs. She quickly ran to the upper floor entrance of the cafeteria and watched as Duncan looked for an exit. She was quiet as Troy entered and she began to listen.

"You don't want to fight me." Duncan warned. Troy smirked and cracked his knuckles. "Don't worry, it's not going to be a fight. Just a beatdown." Duncan was breathing heavily and she looked into his eyes. His eyes changed from a soft brown into that of a reptiles yellow eye. Troy cocked back his arm and was about to punch. She was about to jump down and help until-

"**LEAVE ME ALONE!**" Duncan roared. fire began to shoot out of his mouth and covered the nearby floor. Troy cowered in fear as his eyebrows were singed. She gasped and stepped back as she could feel the flames heat from such a distance. 'I knew there was something off about him!' She thought. She watched as the new gym teacher quickly knocked down Troy and put Duncan in a headlock.

"Holy hello kid! Way to keep a low profile." Barnes said as he stepped on one of the nearby flames.

"He-he breathed fire! What the hell is he!?" Troy screamed. She was confused as well. She had never heard of a power that allowed humans to breathe fire, so he must not have been ALL human.

"Get to class now, or you're expelled!" Barnes yelled. Troy let out one more scream then ran out the cafeteria. Barnes shook his head. "I don't get paid enough for this." He grabbed Duncan and proceeded out the cafeteria.

"Low profile? Looks like someone is keeping something a secret." She smiled She tred to follow them as they opened one of the school buses looked into the window, but she couldn't see anything. She gasped as she heard what sounded like plane engines coming from inside roaring to life. she backed up and saw as a high-tech mini jet flew out from the top and flew off at high speeds towards the mountains. She knew what she had to do and quickly ran off looking for Sona.

**With Duncan**

"Well, this doesn't look too bad." Duncan was currently being examined by one of the military's quirky doctors.

"Are you kidding me? My face looks like the Australian outback!" Duncan yelled as he was put into a cat scan.

"Huh, more like the surface of mars." Barnes said causing the doctor to laugh.

"Mars? Haha! No, it's not mar- i mean a little bit mars, but no." she laughed

"Is this it, Doc? Or should we expect other surprises?" Barnes asked. the doctor proceeded to pull up a hologram of Duncan's lungs.

"Well, obviously, Duncan's innate strength and resilience have been growing steadily since birth, but his natural fight-or-flight response created a hyper-stimulated state, which manifested itself as incendia respiro." she inquired. She looked back at the two to see their confused looks. She pushed one of the buttons and the hologram turned red as Duncan's lungs looked like they had puffed up. "It's fire breath. Yea, you have it Duncan. You'll learn to control it in time, but until then, you're just going to have to stay out of situations with, uh, potential conflict."

Duncan sighed as he stood up and moved to a nearby chair "Like high school?" he asked sarcastically. The quirky doctor began to chuckle.

"Hehe, high school. I remember high school. That place didn't work out for me."

Duncan burped and was surprised to see a little ball of fire fly out of his mouth. Barnes quickly walked the doctor to a further area and asked in a hushed tone. "What I'm asking is, when will Duncan constitute a threat?" The doctor looked surprised.

"To humanity? Duncan? No, no, he's a sweet boy. He's not a pandemic" She answered.

While they talked, Duncan was having some fun with his new ability. He let out a slow breath and a stream of fire flew through the air.

"It's only a matter of time before-" Barnes was cut off.

"Duncan." His mother sighed. Duncan turned as he saw his mother come in

"Hi, mom." He said embarrassedly.

"Who's brilliant idea was it to bring Duncan here?" She asked.

Barnes gulped. "Uh… How have you been, Margaret? It's been a while. Look, I don't like this either, but there was a little Incendia respiro incident at school and-"

"That's what we call a "Your problem". I have a legal contract with MEGTAF, stipulating my son have as normal a life as humanly possible." She argued. Duncan tried to do something with his fire breath as he blew out fire rings. He blew out one more and blew it towards Barnes' direction.

"And that's exactly what I'm doing, Margaret. Your son's a fine kid, especially for a boy without a father. I'd be happy to give you my two cents about him over… dinner sometime?" They heard a flicker of a flame above him as he saw one of Duncan's fire rings floating like a halo above him. Margaret gasped as Barnes cursed.

"Not bad, huh?" he laughed.

"Very interesting!" the doctor commented.

**With Rias and Sona**

"Are you sure?" Sona asked. Rias nodded.

"I'm positive. Duncan was breathing fire in the cafeteria, and it seems that our gym coach knew about it. I last saw them flying in some kind of jet to the mountains." Rias inquired.

"Do you think it could have been some sort of sacred gear?" Rias shook her head.

"Not any that i know of. And his skin, it seemed very strange. He was covered completely with scales. And his name? His name is filled with many of the kaiju's and his mother was the hero who saved Tokyo. Do you think that it has anything to do with it." Sona thought for a moment but shook her head.

"I don't really know, we'll just have to wait until he gets back." She replied.

**With Duncan**

After returning to the school, The principal had a meeting with Barnes, Duncan, and Troy about the "fire breathing incident. Barnes convinced the principal that it was just a gag with flash powder from fireworks. Duncan was left off with a warning since he was a new student while Troy had to clean up the mess from earlier due to his record incidents from the past. Duncan was currently walking home when he sighed and looked over the rail of a bridge overlooking a road."Ugh, at this rate, my school life is doomed to be anything but normal." He sighed and hung his head down. He stayed like that for a while until he heard footsteps coming his way. He looked up to see a girl with long black hair wearing a different school uniform looking at him.

"E-Excuse me… You're Duncan Rosenblatt, from Kuoh academy, aren't you?" In his mind, she was really pretty, but he also thought of why she would be talking to him and what school she was from. He didn't recognize the uniform.

"Yea… That's me." He replied.

"Um… Are you seeing anyone right now?" she asked.

Duncan blushed, "Uh, n-no, no one, really…"

"Terrific! U-um, would you mind… going out with me?" Duncan's jaw dropped. He must be hearing things.

"Um, could you repeat that?"

She twirled her foot on the ground and was blushing madly. "My name is Yuma Amano and for a while, I've watched you since you moved here… and… um… Duncan, I… I-I want… I want you to please be my boyfriend!" Duncan couldn't believe it. Some girl he'd never met just asked HIM of all people on a date!

"Um, sure. How does Saturday sound?" He asked. The girl jumped with joy and hugged him.

"Sounds great!" She quickly replied. She gave him her number and she ran off with glee, leaving Duncan with only one thought in his mind.

"YES!" Duncan yelled.

**Well, there you have it. My first chapter. Now, I'm considering what i should do with this, making it a pairing or a harem. But i know that i will have one girl be Duncan's "Main Girl" if it does become a harem. Also, some of you may not like how i write this without honorifics. Well, that's because i suck at Japanese. I will though accept help from anyone in the comments. Oh, and if you have also read my other work HAO, I'm sorry about not posting anything in a wile and for breaking my promise. After I have uploaded this, i will work on another couple chapters that i should have given you guys weeks ago. I will also be keeping this story up to date and try to get at least a chapter a week. And i know some characters may seem OOC, but i will try and correct that soon and i will go back and edit chapters in the future**


	2. Chapter 2: Family issues

**I'm surprised how many views i've gotten on the first chapter. 101, That's more than any I've written before. **

**To Rock: Yes, Duncan is getting the boosted gear. I plan to make him the ultimate rival of Vali Lucifer. Since Duncan is half dragon kaiju, he will have a much easier time than Issei ever had with Ddraige. Though there will be challenges since I'm boosting the power levels of everyone else so enemies actually have a chance.**

**to guest: As I'm writing this, I don't know whether to keep him as half human half dragon or make him half devil half dragon. But i will tell you this, no matter what, Duncan will be the same, just be weaker to holy items if he becomes a devil. You'll just have to read and find out. **

**Anyways, let's get started**

**Chapter 2: Family issues**

**A Dark lit room**

"I see." There were two figures standing on each side of a woman sitting in an armchair. The woman who was currently sitting was looking down at her chessboard

"Sure enough, your hunch was…" The shorter figure started

The taller figure finished, "...right on the mark?"

"It appears that I as right to have you keep an eye on him." The woman eyed her opponents moves and and thought of what piece to grab next.

"President, what shall we do?" The taller figure asked.

"We shall make our preparations, at least." She reached down to the chessboard in front of her and grabbed a white bishop piece. "However, it all depends on him." She placed it down, ending her turn.

**With Duncan**

It was getting darker outside of the Rosenblatt household. Duncan had just finished getting ready for his date. He still couldn't believe it, a girl asked HIM out. He did find it strange though how she heard of him and that he's only been in Japan for about 2 weeks, but he shrugged it off. He was currently wearing his favorite scaly red jacket, a green shirt, and dark brown jeans. He creeped his way out of his room and slowly shut the door behind him, making his way towards the front door while passing a nearby mirror. He thought for a second then walked back to the mirror to take another look at himself. He wasn't to sure how his date would think of his "skin condition" when she really got a look at him. He decided to get a better look at himself by turning on the lights over the mirror when he heard a voice behind him.

"Duncan Rosenblatt." He gulped as he turned to see his mother standing behind him. "Where do you think you're going?" He quickly cleared his throat trying to come up with the right words to say.

"Well, uhm it's like this… I'm kind of going on a, um, date." He held his head down and awaiting her response, when she didn't say anything, he looked up to see a smile on her face.

"You were going on a date? Oh baby, I'm so happy!" She gave him a quick hug.

Duncan sighed, "Your confidence in my relationship status is overwhelming, mom.. anyway, I'm sorry for not telling you, I just didn't know how you'd react. I met her a couple of days ago and, well, she sorta asked me." She gave him a stern look. Of course she was mad, but she couldn't feel any happier about it.

"Well, I hope you have fun and that I get to meet her some time." She gave him a smile and he returned it as he headed out the door.

**Shopping District**

Duncan arrived at 8:00 to the downtown shopping district. "Made it just in time." He thought aloud. He looked around though and didn't seem to find Yuma anywhere. He waited by the directory for about 15 minutes before he looked at his watch. He sighed, "I guess she stood me up, not surprising."

"Here you go." he looked down to see a hand reached out towards him with a small pamphlet. He looked up to see a bit of a pretty looking girl with a weird hairdo in a red dress and bat wings carrying a purse which seemed to be filled with those pamphlets. She gave him a smile before she turned and walked away. He decided to look at the pamphlet. It was covered in drawings of roses with a weird circular shape in the center.

"Your wish will be granted?" He read aloud. "Well, if that doesn't sound contrived-"

"Duncan!" He was startled a bit by the voice calling out his name, he turned to see Yuma running towards him wearing a pretty black dress with a pink shirt over it. He let out a sigh of relief. 'At least she didn't stand me up.' "I'm so sorry. Have you been waiting long?" She asked. He put on a bit of a nervous smile and scratched the back of his head.

"N-No, I just got here myself." She smiled and grabbed his hand and pulled him off to the shops. They walked for a while discussing some of the things they saw and how Duncan's move to japan was like. Afterwards, they went into a clothing shop where he tried on some new shirts and he bought her a bracelet (**Duncan wasn't cheap**). They then went to a nearby diner and had some dinner and dessert where he bought her a sundae and himself a milkshake. He was lost in how cute she looked while she was eating that he ended up getting a brainfreeze. As soon as it went away, they both had a laugh about it. When the date was finished, they ended up walking to the park.

"I sure had fun today." She said smiling. Duncan looked down to her as she walked next to him and returned the smile.

"Yeah, it was a good day, wasn't it?" He slowly moved his hand towards hers and held her hand as they walked to a nearby fountain. She soon let go and ran towards the fountain and turned back towards him.

"Listen, Duncan..." she started to inch closer and closer to him, "to commemorate our first date, would you mind doing something for me?" She asked. His mouth was left agape. 'I-Is she, by any chance, asking for a ki-' his train of thought was broken when her cute smile turned malicious. "Would you die for me?"

He didn't believe what he heard. "Uh. did you… huh? Yuma, I'm sorry but, could you say that again please?" He asked as he rubbed his ears. SHe quickly walked up and whispered into his ear, "_Would you die for me?_" His fight-for-flight mode kicked in as his eyes turned from human brown eyes into a yellow reptiles. He quickly brought his foot up and tried to kick her away from him but she disappeared from his sight.

"What?" He asked frightened. She reappeared in front of the fountain in a shower of light. Her clothes were gone and replaced with something a lot more… revealing. Her figure grew to just barely a couple inches shorter than his and her bust and hips grew a couple sizes. What really shocked him, though, was a pair of black bird wings that sprouted from her back.

When she spoke, her voice had also lowered in pitch. "It's been fun, hanging around with you for this short time, playing along with your naive, childish manner.I will treasure this little trinket you bought me. And so…" she reached her hand outwards and it began to glow in a dark red light. Soon, there was a glowing red spear in her hands. He roared blindly and ran towards her. "Time to die…" She whispered and impaled him with the spear. Duncan gasped as he felt the pain of the spear make a huge hole in his stomach. He hunched over as blood began to spew from his abdomen and he coughed up a lot of blood.

"I'm sorry, but you were too great a risk factor to us, so i had to dispose of you right away." She informed him, "If you must blame someone, blame God for having that sacred gear dwell within you."

'Sac- what, exactly?' he thought. He let out one more roar and a huge ball of fire shot towards her, catching her off guard. He ended up burning her right arm with third degree burns and she howled in pain. She quickly took flight, leaving the area. 'What the hell was that!? I was told he didn't awaken his sacred gear already!' she thought, 'No matter, someone will pay for this!'

**Back with Duncan**

The park was completely empty leaving Duncan alone on the ground bleeding to death. 'What happened? Am I really dying in some two-bit park, over something I don't even understand?' He thought while coughing up more blood. He stated to try and push himself up, but he failed in doing so and fell right back down. 'I can't die like this! not today!' he thought as he lacked out from the pain. Before he passed out, he noticed the pamphlet he receive earlier fly out of his jacket pocket and was covered in a glowing red light. The light soon vanished and was replaced by a young woman with long, beautiful flowing red hair. She looked down to see his dead body and let out a small gasp.

"So, I was too late. But don't worry Duncan." two dark black bat wings sprouted from her back, "You won't die today. I will save you and you will live… for my sake."

**Sunday morning**

Duncan awoke with a gasp as his alarm went off. He quickly removed the covers laying over him to reveal that there was no hole in his stomach. He sighed, "Thank God it was just a dream." He quickly brought his hand up to his head as he felt a headache.

"Duncan! Breakfast is ready!" He shook it off as he heard his mom calling for him.

"Coming mom!" he responded. He quickly threw on his favorite green t-shirt and headed out towards the kitchen. he noticed his mom was currently making pancakes and left him a bowl of coal on the kitchen table. He proceeded to grab his bowl before she talked again.

"So, you want to tell me where you went last night?" she asked with a bit of anger in her tone. This made Duncan confused.

"I'm sorry… what?" He asked. She turned toward him with a frown on her face. "I know you heard me, but I'll ask again. Where. Were. You. Last. Night!? Do you have any idea how worried I was? Even Barnes couldn't find you anywhere!" Duncan gulped. He knew never to make his mom angry, but now he was getting a little upset.

"I thought I told you I was out on a date yesterday." he replied. Her expression quickly changed from a frown to a smile.

"You were going on a date? Oh baby, I'm so happy!" She gave him a quick hug. Now Duncan was completely lost. "Why didn't you tell me? You had me worried that you had gotten mugged or something."

"Um, well, I thought I did tell you. Sorry for making you worry like that." He replied.

"Well, what's her name? Do you have a picture?" she asked. He nodded and pulled out his phone.

"Her name's Yuma Amano and-" Now, he was just shocked. Her number and email address had completely vanished. "-well, I didn't really remember to take a picture." He said while nervously scratching the back of his head.

"Well, I hope to meet her soon." she walked back to the stove and grabbed her breakfast. Duncan was lost in thought for a while, he knew he had to find answers, just didn't know where.

**Hours later**

Duncan was currently jogging back home after buying groceries. It was dark outside, but for some reason, it was as bright as day! He kept walking until he heard shouting from nearby. "No! No! Buy it! Buy it!" he turned to see a little girl yelling at her mother… from all the way down the street?

"If you keep acting spoiled, I'll leave you here." He heard her reply. The girl continued to scream and throw a fit as she was being dragged home.

"How can I hear them from this far away? Are my senses really getting this strong?" He thought aloud. He decided to run home until he saw something that caught his eye. It was the park from the day before. He absentmindedly walked towards the fountain in the center. "This park…" an image of Yuma popped into his head, "That's right, this is where I had my date with Yuma…" he said sadly. He had a quick flashback of what happened the day before and his eyes changed again. He let out a roar of anger and kicked a nearby rock backwards. Quickly noticing his mistake, Duncan closed his eyes, waiting to hear something break… but no sound ever came. He opened his eyes to see a dark figure about 20 feet away from him with an arm reached upwards, holding the rock he had just kicked.

"Well, this is unfortunate." the figure, which turned out to be a man wearing a trench coat and a fedora with dark purple eyes spoke, "Here I am, running into someone like you in this provincial town." Duncan was frozen in fear, 'W-what's going on? Why am I shaking?' Without thinking, Duncan jumped backwards trying to escape the man. He was shocked though as one small jump brought him over the fountain. He knew he had to either escape or fight. "Shrinking away like a coward, are you?" the man laughed.

Duncan was now getting angry, "I don't know what the hell is going on here! But if you want a fight, you got it!" He charged at the man at inhuman speeds cocking back his fist and ready to knock him out. The man soon sprouted wings which made Duncan freeze. 'Those wings! The're just like Yuma's!'

The man flew towards Duncan at high speeds and kicked him across the chest. The power in the kick sent him back a bit, but he soon caught his ground. "This is why I can't abide lower-class beings." The man said as he descended.

Duncan was now pissed. "What the hell is going on here! Is this another dream or what!" The man chuckled and reached out his arm.

"Hmph, your master and friends are nowhere around. Nor are you showing any signs of disappearing, nor are any magic circles being deployed.

My analysis of the situation is that you are a "stray"." In an instant, a blue spear of light formed in thee mans hands. Duncan gasped and braced himself. "In which case, killing you will create no problems." He reared back his arm and was about to throw the spear…

_**Thud**_

Both of them lost their footing and fell to the ground. "What the hell was that!" The man yelled.

_**Thud**_

Duncan was now worried, too. He didn't like the feeling, and he knew something was heading their way. Something _big._

_**Thud**_

Duncan turned back to his attacker and noticed he was long gone, only leaving a couple feathers.

_**Thud **_

_**Thud**_

_**Thud**_

_**Thud**_

Duncan heard many screams behind him and one word made him shudder.

"KAIJU!"

The whole city was in an uproar with screams and he looked further. What he saw made him quake in fear. This was no ordinary kaiju. This one was a dark red reptile that proceeded to stand on its two hind legs. It's form changed quickly from that of a lizard to what looked like a giant demon standing at 300 feet tall. This monster was known by many and struck fear into the hearts of every being on the planet, save for one. This monster was the dragon Belloc, king of all kaiju. and not only that but he was also Duncan's "DAD!?" THe monster growled as it searched throughout the crowds, looking for something. It finally found what it was looking for, one stray figure from the rest of the humans. Duncan. The monster chuckled and lowered back onto all four legs and change it's form back into a dragon and started to run for him. Duncan began to run but it was useless, with Belloc's speed, he caught up to him within dragon roared and fire spewed from the monsters gaping maw, coating Duncan with fire but only burning his jacket. Duncan looked down as he was confused to why it didn't burn him. It only took second and Belloc grabbed him and took off towards the mountains.

**A couple of minutes ago**

Rias was beyond worried. She had felt the presence of one of _them _again, and it was close to Duncan. She had formed a magic circle and appeared in front of the park she had been in yesterday, but something was wrong. There was a barrier over the park that she could feel was covered in light energy. She had to act quickly or something would happen to Duncan. She began to channel the magic energy within herself and formed a magic circle to bombard the barrier. Her power of destruction shot forth in black and red energy beams and it began to break away the barrier. She could feel it weakening, but she was soon stopped when the ground began to shake.

_**Thud**_

"What was that!?" she yelled.

_**Thud**_

_**Thud**_

_**Thud**_

She could feel the presence of something big heading her way, something **powerul**.

_**Thud**_

_**Thud**_

_**Thud**_

_**Thud**_

That's when she saw it and froze. The king of all monsters… Belloc.

"KAIJU!"

She was frozen in fear as many civilians ran past her, trying to escape the giant monster. That's when she felt the barrier dissapear. She could see Duncan standing near the center fountain staring at the giant monster. He turned and ran from it, but the monster blew fire at him. She gasped in fear from the heat of the flames and feared the worst for Duncan. she was shocked, though, to see that only his jacket had been burned off. Her fear soon returned when the monster grabbed Duncan and proceeded to carry him away. She sprouted her bat-like wings and took flight after the monster, but it was useless, she knew she couldn't fight the monster, she needed to call her peerage.

**A few minutes later in the mountains**

Belloc had said nothing the entire time he carried his son away. He only snarled at his constant rambling. "Where are you taking me!?" Duncan asked angrily. He received no response. He was now pissed and roared at his father, shooting flames towards his face. Belloc was a bit taken back. He knew his son could breathe fire by now, but he didn't think they were this powerful. That's when he smelled something off. He chuckled as he brought his son closer to him. It seemed that Duncan had already joined one of the three factions. And not only that, he could smell the power of _**him**_ inside of Duncan.

"Excellent. Duncan…" he started in a deep and raspy voice, "Let me look at you. You've grown up to be quite a powerful young man."

Duncan just growled in anger. "Why don't you just kill me and get it over with?"

Now it was Belloc's turn to be angry. "If I wanted to kill you, you'd be dead." Belloc continued on until he reached a massive cave with water and cracks in the ground. He took a deep breath and roared out his powerful flames into the water. Duncan covered his face from the extreme heat but he began to see the ground beginning to open up. Belloc smiled and placed Duncan on his back as he changed back into his dragon form and descended further down into the cave. As he ran, he began to speak. "We are an ancient race, Duncan. So old that we became myths to the humans. Our race is even older than that of the kaiju. We are dragons, one of the most powerful beings to ever exist." he soon stopped his conversation and let his son down by a crystal cavern. Duncan was a bit cautious but looked to where his father was looking. He saw a dim red glow coming from one of the crystals and walked towards it. He found a red glowing crystal about the size of his palm and he put it in his pocket. "The dragon stone," Beloc started, "It is a custom for all dragons to have one, and give it to the ones they love most." Duncan understood what he was saying and remembered why this stone looked familiar. He saw his mother where it as a necklace around the house sometimes. He never asked about it, but he knew it was important.

"Where are we?" Duncan asked.

"We are home, Duncan, your true home."

"No way," Duncan started, "this isn't my home. That doesn't change just because my father's a kaiju!"

"I am not 'a kaiju'. I am Belloc, king of the kaiju! Though you are my son, you are weak. You have so much potential now that you have joined one of the factions." Duncan was confused again.

"Factions? What do you mean by that!?" He asked angrily.

Belloc laughed, "I would have thought your "master" would have told you by now. One day, you will learn soon enough, and you will have to become stronger if you are to one day rule over the kaiju."

Duncan proceeded to grab a nearby crystal. He mustered all his strength and threw it towards a nearby wall and it shattered to pieces. "I'm strong enough. And what do you mean by master, or about me ruling over the kaiju!?"

Belloc didn't reply but instead reached his hand down to Duncan. "Listen, they've caught our scent. Come." Duncan proceeded to climb onto his hand as Belloc walked further down the cavern. "There is a war coming, Duncan. Between the humans, kaiju, and the three factions.a war that could end is a terrible burden to bear. But for the good of all, you have no choice."

Duncan was pissed. "You think I'm going to creatures? I am not a **MONSTER**!"

"You are my son! You are half-kaiju, Duncan, superior to everyone you have ever known! Even myself!"

"That's why you brought me here? You ignore me for my whole life and you expect to train me for something that i don't even want?!" He son gasped as he saw where they had reached. There was a massive cave covered in magma below them. He could hear snarls and large thuds as he saw many kaiju approaching.

"I'm your king. This is my son." Belloc said as he raised Duncan up higher. All he received were angry roars.

"You desecrate our race! You shame our ceremony!"

"It's bad enough you keep us from exterminating the human vermin. Now you mate with them!"

Belloc roared "**Who challenges their king?! You, Abaddon? Or you, Astaroth?**" they both looked at each other and hung their heads down. "I thought as much. Then I make my choice! This is Duncan! My heir!"

"Huh?" Duncan turned towards his father, "W-What happens now?" His answer was short, sweet, and to the point.

_Belloc threw him into the molten magma below. _

He screamed until it was muffled by the giant fire pool. He came up gasping for air, but he sunk back down. He was in the lava for about a minute until he shot up towards Belloc. He landed on his feet in front of his father snarling. He looked down at himself and was shocked. His body had completely changed. His entire body was covered in orange and red dragon skin, his shoulders sprouted spikes, his arms became more muscular and his hands became claws, his chest was covered in scaly bone armor and in the center of his chest was a glowing orange flame. His head was covered in horns and his hair went from slick to spiked upwards. His eyes were that of a dragons now.

With one last roar, Duncan shot a powerful burst of fire towards the ceiling, shocking the other monsters at the power behind the flames as they broke chucks of the rocky surface above. After that, Duncan blacked out.

**A few hours later, With Rias**

She had gotten into contact with all members of her peerage and they were currently flying with their bat-like wings searching the mountains for Duncan. She, along with Akeno, Kiba Yuuto, a young man with blonde hair and blue eyes who was one of kuoh academy's pretty boys, Koneko Toujou, a small petite girl with white hair and yellow eyes who was a first year at kuoh were were searching far and wide. Rias had gotten worried when she couldn' sense Duncan's presence anymore and feared for the worst. "Have you seen him yet?" they all shook their heads. The search continued for hours and they were about to give up when kiba had seen something.

"Hey, look over there!" They all turned their heads to the right and saw what appeared to be a massive crater. They flew in closer and were shocked to see Duncan knocked out in the center of it.

"Duncan!" they each yelled. they flew down and proceeded to look him over. Rias released a sigh of relief when she could see him still breathing. But they were all shocked to see him like this. He had completely changed. His entire body was covered in orange and red dragon skin, his shoulders had sprouted spikes, his arms were more muscular and his hands were now claws, his chest was covered in scaly bone armor and in the center of his chest was a glowing orange flame. His head was covered in horns and his hair was no longer slick but was spiked upwards.

"Is this the result of his sacred gear?" Kiba asked. Rias shook her head.

"I'm not sure, but questions will have to wait, we need to get him somewhere safe so i can heal him. They all nodded and Akeno created a magic circle. Kiba picked him up and they proceeded to step on the circle and they were gone in a flash of light.

**Hours later**

Duncan shot upwards gasping and holding his chest. When he calmed down, he looked at his surroundings. This was not his house, and this was not his bed. He soon jumped out of the bed but looked down and noticed that he was naked. He blushed and began to look in the bed for his clothes. Instead, what he found, was something he did not expect. He found boobs. He was startled and fell back but he still held on to the blanket. What he saw next is what really shocked him. Rias Gremory was sleeping in the same bed that he was. He proceeded to do the only rational thing he knew. He screamed.

His screaming must have woken anyone within a block, including Rias. She began to rub her eyes and woke up. "Is it morning?" she asked. She looked dazeley around the room until she saw Duncan and smiled. "U-Uh, how come… Rias, why are…I mean, I'm dreaming. Yeah, I'm still dreaming." He said while blushing. He turned his head away from her when she began to speak.

"This is real, and so is everything you experienced.' she yawned again "I am Rias Gremory, a Devil. I am also your master, it's nice to really meet you, Duncan Rosenblatt." She introduced herself.

Duncan began to clear his mind of all dirty thoughts before grabbing the blanket and covering himself. "I have a lot of questions going on in my head at the moment, but I'll only ask a few. Where am I, what do you mean by "Devil", why are you naked, and more importantly, WHY AM I NAKED!?"

She giggled at his response and walked over to a nearby dresser and gave him his jeans. He looked them over and saw there were scorch marks everywhere. She proceeded to grab her undergarments and get dressed"I will answer your questions if you answer mine as well. You are currently in the occult research club's building, when i say Devil, I meant it, the reason I was like that is that I sleep that way, and as to why you why you don't have your clothes on, I needed to heal you so I shared some of my magic with you. Now, would you be so kind as to do me up?" she turned and pointed to the back of her bra. He blushed and quickly put on his jeans and helped her clasp her bra. "Also, if you are wondering, I am still a virgin." His mind was rushed with primal thoughts and he growled a bit, sounding like that of his father. He quickly shook his head, ridding himself of the thoughts. "Did you say something?" Rias asked.

"N-No no, i didn't say anything. Well, i was wondering one thing. You said you are also my master. What did you mean by that?" He asked. She had finished getting dressed in the academy uniform and smirked.

"Come, i need to introduce you to the rest of my peerage."

He followed her down the stairs into what seemed like the main room. It was extravagant and filled with paintings and dim lighted candles. He gave a long whistle "Nice place." That's when he noticed the people occupying the room. He had recognized each one. He knew Akeno Himejima from class, Kiba Yuuto, the casanova of Kuoh academy, and Koneko Toujou, the freshman who was currently eating chocolate.

"Oh my…" Akeno started to walk towards him. "You remember me, right Duncan?" She asked with a smirk. "My my, you are looking nice right now."

He looked down and remembered he didn't have a shirt. He sighed with a smile "Take a picture, it'll last longer."

She began to giggle as Rias cleared her throat, "Now, everyone, please be seated."

Once they took a seat on the couches, Rias began "Duncan, we welcome you to the occult research club. The club is just an assumed front. Sort of a hobby of mine."

He was a bit confused, "what do you mean by that?"

"I'll come right to the point. We are Devils. And the man you saw yesterday was a fallen angel. They were angels in the service of God who, as a result of possessing corrupt emotions, have descended into the underworld. They are attempting to wipe us devils out, while they manipulate humans. Since the distant past, they have fought for supremacy over the underworld, or what you call in the human realm, Hell. There are also angels besides the fallen ones who come down on orders from God to defeat us devils. In other words, there's a three-way standoff. Have you understood everything up to now?"

Duncan thought for a second, then nodded. "It's a bit hard to understand but-"

"Yuma Amano." she interrupted him. "You haven't forgotten her, right? You even went on a date with her."

Duncan went through a series of flashbacks from his date, up to the point where she had stabbed him. He opened his eyes and looked at her and she was taken aback at the sight of his now yellow reptilian eyes, "I don't know where you heard that name from, but I'm not happy that you're mentioning it to your club." He stood up and was ready to leave until she threw him a picture. He turned back and was shocked to see a photo of him and Yuma when they first met. He snarled, "Were did you get this!?"

"She really did exist, Duncan. That's a was sent by her higher ups to kill you. She is a fallen angel, same as the man who attacked you last night."

"But how can nobody else remember her?" He asked.

"She used her power and erased herself from everyone's mind and all records of herself since she had fulfilled her job in killing you to ascertain whether or not there was something dangerous about you. Once that was verified, you were killed by being run through with a spear of light."

"_If you must blame someone, blame God for having that Sacred gear dwell within you."_

"I remember now, she said something about something within me, something sacred…" He recalled.

"Sacred gear. It's a non-standard power that dwells within specific people. It is said that many historic figures have possessed this power." Akeno stated.

Rias continued, "Occasionally, there are even ones who have enough power that they became a threat to devils or fallen angels. Actually, that's something I want to talk to you about. Do you know what your sacred gear is already? We found you a couple of hours ago in the desert looking like this." she handed him another picture. He looked at it and was shocked at the way he looked. 'That wasn't a dream, either.' he thought. "One more thing, Duncan, can you explain to us about your, um… how do I say this without being rude?" She asked embarrassedly.

He sighed, "Skin condition?"

She snapped her fingers, "Yes, that, and how did you escape Belloc?" She looked at him and immediately regretted her words. His emotions were those mixed with anger, grief, pain, and sorrow. "I'm sorry, s now not a go-"

"No, it's fine. It's about time I told someone else anyway. What you saw yesterday was not a sacred gear, I would call it "family issues"."

They all listened closely as he told his tale. ow his mother faced down Belloc, how his father was Belloc himself, and how his life had been up to this point. "And it wasn't until yesterday that he found me and brought me to the other kaiju and made me look like, well, this." They where silent for a while until Akeno spoke up.

"It sounds like a tale of forbidden love, how two people from different worlds grew to love each other and had a baby." She said dreamily.

Kiba nodded. "That would explain the fire breathing and the scales."

"Well, for one thing, I still find you handsome Duncan." Rias smirked causing him to blush.

"Um, yeah, thanks. So you guys aren't freaked out about the fact that my dad is a 300 foot tall firebreathing dragon?" He asked. They shook their heads.

"I'm just a little lost on how they where able to have se-" Akeno was soon interrupted.

"No, no, no, no, no! Lalalalala I'm not listening!" Duncan put his hands to his ears, causing them all to laugh, save for Koneko who remained stoic.

"Anyways Duncan, could you please raise our left hand up for me?" Rias asked. He nodded and raised his arm. "Now, i want you to close your eyes and think of the thing you feel to be strongest." He tried to think of a lot of things, but they all didn't work. He was then reminded of all those who considered him weak, how they looked down upon him for being different. He remembered that his father had left him at a young age with his mother. He remembered how Yuma **killed** him that day. With a roar, his feeling of rage caused left arm was engulfed in a bright light. When the light simmered down, his left arm had been covered in a dark red draconic gauntlet. the top of his hand had a glowing green orb and two golden spikes jutting out from the side.

**Well, there you have it, chapter 2. It took me three hours to write. Hope you guys like it. Oh, and i decided to make this a harem fic.**


End file.
